


Meme Ficlet: Mysteries of Information Collection in the Digital Age

by greywash



Series: Meme Ficlets (Spring 2012... and onward) [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywash/pseuds/greywash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Meme ficlet, archived off Tumblr; unbeta'ed and un-Britpicked.</em>
</p>
<p><strong>bunburyahoy requested</strong>: What happens when seven and twelve discover an abandoned or lost child?</p>
<p>
  <strong>7. Mycroft<br/></strong>
  <strong>12. Anderson</strong>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meme Ficlet: Mysteries of Information Collection in the Digital Age

"If you could just give us your mother's telephone number," Mycroft says, slowly and clearly. "Mobile or landline, either will do. If we had her number to call her, I'm certain she'd be along to pick you up directly."

The child regards him in silence. Then it puts its fist in its mouth.

"Don't think he's quite there yet, Mr. Holmes," Anderson says, and then reaches down a hand. "Come on, then." The child takes his hand, and lets Anderson walk it unsteadily over to Lestrade, who picks it up so he can address it more directly. Mycroft wishes he'd thought of that, but then the child hits Lestrade in the face several times. Mycroft winces, but the blows inexplicably make Lestrade laugh.

"Don't worry," Anderson is saying, coming back over to retrieve his coffee from the low wall beside Mycroft's elbow. "Lestrade's great with kids, and his daughter is always leaving her toys in the car. He'll keep the sprog entertained until we can track down his mum."

"Hm." Mycroft leans on his umbrella. Lestrade certainly is a man of many resources, but how he intends to find out the name or telephone number of the child's mother without inducing the child to talk—well. It's a mystery.


End file.
